La estación de buses
by therandomviviann
Summary: Dos desconocidos se encuentran en un bus con destino a la misma ciudad. Son polos opuestos, ¿pero es posible que no haya atracción?


Sakura pov*

¡Genial! Iba con retraso al terminal, y todo por culpa del conductor del taxi que había decidido llevarla a terminal de buses equivocado. ¿Y si perdía el bus? Sus padres se decepcionarían si no alcanzaba a llegar para la cena de víspera de navidad. Tenía que llegar, estaba segura de que ellos adorarían sus regalos.

Rayos. Fue estúpido de su parte pensar que no necesitaba ir con tanta antelación, después de todo, ¿A quien no le gusta dormir unas horas mas? Tonta. Tonta. Tonta.

Sasuke pov*

Vaya mierda de día. Todo estaba lleno, el terminal claramente estaría atestado con gente que iba a pasar las vacaciones con su familia. Humph. ¿Por qué había elegido ese día para viajar? Ah sí, cada navidad tenía que ir a visitar al tonto de Naruto. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque los dos estaban solos? No, el rubio tenía novia. Era simplemente una estúpida tradición de la que ahora se arrepentía. Caminar por los pasillos de esa terminal era un infierno, la gente constantemente se chocaba entre sí y contra él. Incluso sintió un pellizco en su nalga derecha, y a continuación vio a una chica con un cabello tan rojo que parecía sangre sonreirle con ojos seductores. Hizo caso omiso de tal abuso y siguió buscando su bus. Vaya día que le esperaba.

Cuando finalmente se subió al bus y se sentó en su puesto notó que nadie se hacía a su lado. Le restó importancia hasta que llegó la hora de partir y quienquiera que debía sentarse ahí no llegaba. Oyó en los altavoces que una tal Sakura Haruno era requerida en el bus que él ocupaba. Dios. ¿Qué clase de padres llamarían a su hija Sakura? Seguro eran hippies, y todo el mundo sabía que él odiaba a los hippies. Seguro era una de esas mujeres que usaba ropa rosada y con estampados de flores. Y fijo comía dulces a todas horas, y es que a Sasuke no le gustaba lo dulce porque él era amargo y amargado, o eso decía el tonto de Naruto. Y en un momento empezó a imaginar cómo se vería la chica, sus mejillas serían rosadas como los cerezos? O carmín como la atrevida pelirroja. Debía ser habladora, con papás hippies la gente sale muy rara.

Oyó a alguien subirse al bus, su corazón se detuvo. Era una mujer bastante rolliza con las mejillas rosadas -vaya ironía, Sasuke- probablemente de subir las cinco escaleras que tenía el bus. Que decepción.

—Haruno Sakura?— preguntó amablemente la ayudante del conductor

—¿Ah? No, no, no— La señora miró largamente su tiquete de viaje y extremadamente avergonzada continuó— ¡Lo siento! Bus equivocado.

Vaya alivio. ¿Pero alivio por qué?¿Porque tu compañera no era ella? ¿Qué esperas, Sasuke? ¿A una princesita con cabello del color de las flores y enormes ojos como esmeraldas? En vez de fantasear estúpidamente deberías adelantar tu trabajo, tienes mucho. Decidió revisar su correo electrónico un momento, pero no pudo concentrarse por mas de un minuto. Necesitaba irse, a Uchiha Sasuke no le gustaba esperar y mucho menos al impaciente de Naruto le iba a gustar que se demorara.

Estúpida norma de esperar a un pasajero hasta 15 minutos. ¿Por que tenía que esperar? Él había hecho el trabajo de llegar a tiempo y no creía que fuera tan difícil. Seguramente la tal Sakura esa amaba las entradas dramáticas y llegar tarde a todos lados. Él sospechaba, mas bien, estaba seguro de que ella se había tardado tanto por andar arreglándose o alguna tontería superficial como esa.

Sasuke se enojaba cada vez mas y mas, hasta que ella llegó. Solo entonces olvidó -momentáneamente- su enojo. Cuando la vio sentarse a su lado notó que no llevaba una gota de maquillaje. No es que la estuviera mirando detenidamente y tan cerca como hubiera sido posible sin rayar en lo acosador. Pero aún así se veía ¿bien? ¿En qué estaba pensando ahora? Sasuke, por favor controla tus hormonas y deja de mirarla. Pero antes de hacer caso a su cerebro ella se volteó uniendo su mirada a la de él.

El pelinegro se sintió un poco incómodo, no esperaba que un par de brillantes ojos verdes le miraran de vuelta.

—¡Hola!— le dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa estampada en su cara

—Humph— respondió él dando muestra de sus impresionantes habilidades sociales

Sakura se limitó a sonreir más pensando en cómo se parecía él a su primo pequeño cuando tenía que esperar por su comida. Parecía un niño. Y no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante tal similitud, con lo que se ganó una mirada hostil por parte del pelinegro que creía ser objeto de una burla.

 _lllllllllllllll_ _llllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Hola a todos! He vuelto con una historia un poco mas larga que probablemente necesite mas capitulos, espero os guste. Recibo sugerencias, recomendaciones, tomatazos... En fin, me gustaría oir que os pareció.


End file.
